Little Rose
by SMakarov
Summary: Sansa Aegyrsdottir is a quiet, dainty and gentle duchess residing in the Tower, the kingdom in the South of Her life had been nothing but mundane, but all of that changes when the Asgardian royal family arrive at the Tower for a brief visit, which culminates in a marriage alliance between her and the God of Mischief, Sansa's life will never be the same LokixOC


**A/N: Hey! So this story is going to be something like a crossover between Game of Thrones and the Thor Universe, but there isn't going to be much of the GoT stuff (which is why I didn't publish this in the crossover category). _You do not need to have any knowledge of GoT to understand this story or anything!_ **

**So anyway, I hope you enjoy :) AND PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

Sansa drew a long breath as she watched her sister tighten her corset, slightly amused. The entire kingdom was bustling, eagerly awaiting their visitors, who hadn't ever set foot in their land for a century.

Finally pleased with the fit, Vinya fell onto the bed. She rolled towards her sister. "Their stay is going to be an exhausting period." Sansa mused.

"Hopefully a fun one too." Vinya added.

"Right, I forgot. What was it mother said?" Sansa adopted a limp tone. "The Royal family of Asgard hasn't arrived at the Tower in eons; this is a spectacular time for us all!" Vinya chuckled softly as Sansa shook her head.

"Come on, sister! What is the worst that could befall us?" Vinya's words were followed by a deafening thunk. A young child no taller than 4 feet barrelled into the room, the wooden door slamming against the wall with enough force to rebound, closing itself.

The sisters made room on the bed for the child. "I saw them! I saw them!" The young girl spoke in a high-pitched tone, her head whipping from one sister's face to the other.

The blonde haired sister rose from the mattress and seated herself atop the nearby table. Sansa smiled at the child. "What did you see, Rosetta?"

Rosetta's brown eyes widened in excitement. "The King's men! The Royal Guard, the horses, the carriage – everything!" Suddenly, she almost shrunk, giggling lowly. "Oh, guess what?"

Vinya raised her eyebrows. "What?"

Rosetta's baby pink lips spread into a wide grin. "The princes are coming!"

"Oh they will be coming when they see me." Vinya remarked, grinning naughtily. Sansa grabbed a pillow and tossed it at her sister as the latter laughed.

"Rosetta is only 10 years of age, she doesn't need to hear your filth." The older sister stated, but she too was smiling.

"I've heard worse." Rosetta said in an undertone, too low for Vinya to hear, and Sansa was busy pondering.

"I wonder why they're coming along." She turned to her sister, who was now preoccupied with re-tightening her corset.

"Myella was talking about that – I went to the kitchen first after I saw them –"

"—Myella is…?" Vinya frowned, facing Sansa.

"The kitchen maid. The resident gossip girl."

"Ah yes thank you San. So –"

"—Don't call me that."

"_The point is _–" Rosetta looked over to make sure she had the attention of both duchesses before continuing, "Myella thinks they are here for a marriage arrangement."

"For who? The elder one – Thor?" Vinya's eyes narrowed.

"She thinks it's for Sansa."

Sansa's eyes widened. She turned from Rosetta's face to Vinya's, hoping someone would tell her it was a joke. "This cannot be happening. N – no –"

"Sansa sister, calm down. It's from the gossip girl of the Kingdom, what do you expect? Father and Mother wouldn't…well they would, but you will just cry your way out of it. It is what you're best at, is it not?" Vinya grinned at the redhead, who huffed and rolled her eyes. She quickly turned back to Rosetta.

"And did Myella say anything about me?" Vinya asked, her fingers resting against her hip as she smiled at the Head Cook's daughter.

Rosetta's lips broke into a teethed smile. "Yes, she said you were miserable, attention-seeking, whiny and that you spend more time screwing than sleeping. Or sometimes she'd just sum it all up and call you a whore."

Vinya lunged forward at the petite child who immediately darted out of the room, leaving an echo of high-pitched giggles.

"Her language!" The light haired duchess exclaimed as she returned to the table. Sansa shook her head. "She is friends with the butcher's boys – I shouldn't be surprised."

Another figure entered the room. This time, it was a rather tall woman, who had an air of majesty about her. Her long, auric shaded sleeveless dress gently swept the floor as she walked, and the rich embellishments threw off reflections of the light onto the room. She halted once she caught sight of her daughters, and immediately turned around and shut the door.

"Leave the door wide open while dressed in corsets and underskirts! Only my girls!" The duchess chastised as the two younger woman laughed. "Stop laughing and get dressed! They will be arriving in half an hour! We do not have much time – Visenya Aegyrsdottir!"

The blonde beauty looked up.

"Wear something longer, child! You are to meet the Royal family of Asgard!"

Grumbling, Vinya shoved her knee length black dress back into her closet. Sansa walked over, pushed aside some pieces of clothing, and fished out a navy blue ankle length gown, with an averagely steep neckline and a knee length slit. The two sisters turned to their mother.

"Does the gown _have_ to have a slit?" Their mother frowned, as if in genuine pain.

"Yes." The two replied in unison, beaming. Their mother sighed. "Very well then. And you?" She faced Sansa, who held up her dark green floor length gown. "Alright. Change, quickly! We have yet to do your hair!"

* * *

Nearly 20 minutes later, Sansa stood, with three handmaids surrounding her. Hands smoothed down her gown, straightening it. The translucent sarcoline material clung to her torso and then spread freely below her hips. Dark green embroidered lace covered every inch of her apparently bare skin, making it seem like the curls had been inked into her fair skin. Sansa was startled when fingers suddenly brushed her scalp, and began combing her mostly dry hair. She was, by definition, a redhead, but truth be told her hair was more of a dark copper shade. Often at times it seemed to be dark brown tone, mirroring her father's. Her sister on the other hand was fair headed. Visenya Aegyrsdottir's locks were straight and honey blonde coloured, for she took after their mother instead. She also inherited the duchess' hoary grey eyes, small ears and fully kissable lips. The only thing Sansa took after her mother was their small noses. Other than that, Sansa had big eyes, diminutive shoulders, and a narrow chin. Either way, the daughters of Lord Aegyr and Lady Portia were often thought of as the most beautiful women in all of the Tower. However, a lighted flame would never outshine the Sun, which in this case was the noble women of Asgard, who had an air of conventional beauty about them.

"Are we all ready?" Lady Portia's voice rang as the handmaids stepped back from the younger duchesses. Her eyes scanned her daughters quickly and she nodded, pleased with her sight. "Do not forget cloaks, my loves. It is cold outside."

"Whenever is it not?" Vinya muttered as they threw the cloaks over their shoulders. Sansa rescued her curls from underneath the cloak and let them hang loosely, framing her face. The three noble women sauntered gracefully to the entrance of Rosewood, the castle and the seat of power of their noble family. They joined the Duke, Lord Aegyr of the Tower. They smiled at each other before standing in line.

The dirt beneath their feet began to move as the canter of horses could be heard. The entire Kingdom was lining the walls of the road, attempting to catch a glimpse of the Asgardian royal family. The servants and workers of Aegyr's family stood behind the family, a large group of dark grey cloaks and neat lighter grey uniforms. Everyone had wide smiles on their faces, anticipation coursing in their veins.

Horses carrying the flag bearers were the head of the group, followed by the guardsmen. A large yellow carriage trundled in, and behind it were a few more horses, though everyone's eyes were only set on the three white stallions.

The King of Asgard, Odin Allfather was riding the middle one. _He looked exactly like what I expected_, Sansa thought. _Old, sporting some wrinkles, but still radiating an air of authority_. Her eyes quickly shifted to take in the other two riders. The first was blonde. He adorned a red cape that billowed behind him, and steel armour that shone too bright. His eyes were darting about the landscape, with an adventurous glint. Sansa already knew keeping him in one place was going to be difficult.

She turned to the last rider, who had already dismounted his stallion. Sansa felt that he seemed to be polar opposites of his brother in practically every way possible. His hair was dark, he stood in a stiff manner, and while his eyes did roam, it roamed around the people, scanning them. It almost seemed cold and calculating, at least until his gaze connected with Sansa's. His eyes travelled up and down her body almost instinctively, and Sansa immediately averted her sight to the ground. _Perhaps the Asgardian princes are as wild as Vinya when it comes to the opposite sex_, she pondered.

The people of the Tower bent one knee as Odin dismounted his stallion. Sansa could hear him take slow, long strides towards her family. She also heard the clicking of locks being opened and the creaking of hinges. Her curiosity overcame her and she tilted her head up a little, and peeked as the Queen of Asgard exited from the carriage. Her long-sleeved silver dress accentuated her slender figure and her hair that seemed to have been woven from the sun's glow. Her features were far from plain, and her eyes sparkled. No man would look at any other woman twice if he had Queen Frigga as his wife.

The sounds of cloaks straightening snapped Sansa out of her reverie and she rose to greet the King. He hugged Lord Aegyr first and then patting his back, kissed Lady Portia's hand. Odin turned and stopped before Sansa and Vinya.

"These your girls, Aegyr?"

"Yes. That's Sansa and this is Vinya."

Odin smiled at them. "Such beautiful girls. Little doves, they must be."

"Sansa, yes. Vinya, God no." Aegyr stated, grinning. "Father!" Vinya scolded, but she too laughed a little. "A thirst for adventure runs in her veins."

"Is that so, young one?"

Sansa smiled as Vinya answered Odin. "I live to ride horses, your Grace. And engage in battle."

"So do I." The blonde prince stepped forth, smiling. Sansa noticed his great build. He seemed very tough. Something caught the few rays of sunlight and Sansa's gaze turned. From his hand hung a hammer.

The _hammer_, she thought. _The mighty Mjolnir._ She briefly wondered if she could somehow touch it. If she asked Vinya to ask him she might get a chance.

"I see. And you are..?" Vinya raised her eyebrow.

"Thor." Vinya smiled widely. "Might I challenge you to a race, milady?"

"Only if you are prepared to lose, your Grace." Everyone laughed at that. Thor smirked at her. As the laughter died down, Queen Frigga spoke.

"You don't speak much, do you Lady Sansa?" The Queen asked, stepping forward lightly. Sansa's head bowed slightly and she smiled. "A woman of a soft nature." She remarked.

"Thank you, your Grace." Sansa responded.

"Don't let it fool you, your Grace. My Sansa's all iron underneath the shell." Aegyr said.

"I don't doubt it for a second Aegyr." Frigga said, her eyes finally leaving Sansa.

"Still beats me that they're sisters though," Aegyr stated, facing Odin. "I can't believe it sometimes. One's a caged rabbit and the other a war machine." This sent the crowd into bouts of laughter once again.

Sansa chuckled and as her eyes looked around she caught sight of him again. _He must be Loki_, Sansa figured. The God of Mischief. She had heard about him, but not much. He saw her again and something in his gaze just made Sansa freeze as though her spine had turned to ice. For a long while, she thought he would look at her again, like he did the first time. And then, Loki smiled.

It was a thin smile, and it wasn't overflowing with emotions, but Sansa could feel some sort of a genuineness about it. She smiled back, and then felt heat rush into her cheeks. She immediately turned away.

The group started moving, the guardsmen from both houses surrounding the royal and the noble family as they entered Rosewood. The Duke and the King were in loud, jolly conversation with one another while the Duchess and the Queen were talking to each other softly. Thor and Vinya were side by side, and from what Sansa could overhear, they seemed to be discussing swords, but she wasn't sure. Fighting was never her forte.

Somehow, the solitary prince ended up by her side. His dark sable cape swished with every step he took. His golden gauntlets and shoulder pads seemed to have an intricate design on them, but Sansa couldn't see clearly. His sleeve, covered in lush dark green fabric, brushed against her arm. Suddenly, the dress she was wearing seemed too thin. Suddenly, she felt cold. Worse than that, Sansa felt as though she was walking stark naked.

_Stop. The material of the dress is not thin, and you are overreacting. _Sansa told herself.

She attempted to spread her cloak to cover her arms, but it didn't work. The cloak stood more like a cape than anything else. Sansa gave up on it as they were already past the castle gates and into the interior of Rosewood. Loki silently walked alongside her, still analyzing the people who were nearby. Sansa noticed how his eyes were in an emerald shade and his features were defined and sleek. His parted lips were slightly pink, and his pale skin made him resemble a Tower native more than someone from the King's Castle.

"Vinya, take Thor and Loki with you and give them a tour of the castle. Sansa, go find Erik. He was looking for you, I know not why." Portia said, and the group separated, with Odin and Aegyr stepping off towards the courts. Sansa nodded and turned to make her way towards the stables, hiding the smile that had etched itself upon her face in the sound of the knight's name.

* * *

**A/N: And that's it for Chapter 1! _PLEASE REVIEW!_**

**Anyway, if you are confused by the 'Tower' and 'Rosewood' and other stuff, fret not, all of that will be explained in great detail in the next chapter and over the course of the story. **


End file.
